Like a moth to the flame
by clardiabru3
Summary: My take on how Oliver and Felicity met. Though their lives face trials, confusion and madness like moths to a flame they continue to return to each other.


**A/N: Well folks I finally got my first Olicity piece up. Love love love this pairing to the max. I do not own any of the characters from the show. Just my spin on how they met. All reviews as always, good and bad welcome. Enjoy!**

"You want me to _what?"_ Felicity screeched into her phone.

Her best friend sighed heavily in frustration, "Felicity Meghan Smoak, you are a workaholic and spend more time with your babies than humans-"

"Because they don't disrupt my life like my Mum or best friend", she muttered.

"-precisely Lici, we do this because we love you. We want you to get out there and have fun babe"

"But I am perfectly happy as I am-", Felicity tried again to convince her best friend.

"Lici when was the last time you went on a date?"

"Since you asked I went out-"

"With a human Lici"

"Humph", Felicity was glad Ana couldn't see her now as she blushed from being caught at trying to hoodwink her best friend.

Ana giggled on the end of the line, "Your babies, as precious as they are to you, cannot replace the feelings a man who you love and want to spend every second of your life will bring. I only care about my spirit sister and want her to find a man to be happy with, like me. You so deserve to be spoilt by a man who will love you for who you are not what you can do with technology"

"But that was why Jeremy liked me"

"Nooooo, Jeremy liked you for the perks that you provided him. He was an idiot and good riddance to that useless scavenging lowlife", Ana's blood boiled at the mere mention of the moron's name.

Felicity knew very well that Ana would always have her back, she had knocked out said ex-boyfriend for being disrespectful to her and the way he treated her when they were around people.

"Please don't mention him EVER again, or so help me I will get you to track him down so I can go and knock him out again!"

Felicity burst into laughter and with gratitude said, "You always have my back, sis"

"And don't you forget it!"

Both girls burst into giggles.

"I just can't protect you all the way from here, you being in Starling City and all, babe. I am worried about you and so is your Mom"

"I know you both are. But I am a big girl and can take care of myself. I have ways of making people regret messing with me"

"I know you do Lici, but still would you please at least go on the blind date with the guy your Mom has set up for you?"

Felicity grimaced, "I can only imagine what he will be like"

"Yeah I can still remember the guy she set me up with before I met Jake. But I have to tell you if not for that date I would never have met him"

Felicity smiles as she remembers the happiness her best friend had felt when she had spoken about Jake after their first disastrous meeting.

"I know Ana but trust me no guy is going to want to go out with me if I throw a glass of water in _his_ face"

"Oh Lici, it's about breaking the ice, taking the first step back out into the dating world again. The first date is always the hardest but it will pave the way for the rest to be easier. You know I could always come down for the weekend and we can go clubbing like we used to"

"As if Jake would allow you to"

"Jake knows who is boss. Besides he knows I only have eyes for him. He would probably organise everything for me to ensure I come and help you find a man. You know he has a brother, right?"

Felicity laughed loudly at the deliberate setup attempt, "I love you Ana, you crazy nut sister of mine"

"I love you more. Hey, what about your boss?"

"Mr Carter is old enough to be my grandfather!"

"Um I meant Oliver Queen you silly bugger"

"I don't think so. He is way above my pay grade as well as out of my league"

"Says who? You sell yourself short babe. You are gorgeous, generous and a genius to boot. Any man would be an idiot not to love you. Billionaire bank account or not."

"Oh alright, for you I will go on this stupid blind date"

"That's my girl"

"On one condition-"

"Why do I get the feeling your Mum and I are not going to like this?"

"It's at Big Belly Burger"

"Are you for freaking real? Lici that is not where a first date takes place"

"Ana, there are plenty of people who would have their first dates there"

"Yes Lici, there are but they are either under the age of 12 or accompanied by an adult"

"Do you want this date to happen or not?"

"Oh alright, but you owe me Lici. I won't tell your Mum where you are meeting him"

"Don't worry Ana, she would've fainted after you tell her I am going on the date. So you won't need to tell her the venue"

Ana sighed heavily, "You're probably right"

The line went quiet for about five seconds before both women burst out laughing as they both pictured Donna Smoak's face on hearing the news.

"You know I could always let you tell your mother the good news-"

"Nah ah…no way…..absolutely not….hell nooo-"

"I get the picture sis"

"I love you sis"

"Ditto kiddo"

"Um…we are the same age Ana. You do remember that right? I mean you should know that since we were in the same class right up until graduation. Thank goodness I had you there with me all those years. I don't know how I would've survived otherwise. From our different phases of tomboys to punk rock to Goth. Who knows how I would have turned out if we weren't best buddies?"

Ana smiled as she let Felicity ramble on, as it was in her nature to. One of the reasons she loved this young woman who was the sister she never had. As she reminisced about their friendship over the years as well, she found that even though Felicity was talking as if Ana had saved her it was Felicity who had saved her.

"Lici you know better than anyone I would not have made it today if not for you"

Felicity stopped talking and turned to look at the picture of them together sitting on her mantle. It was their graduation day and they were both in their robes smiling and hugging for the camera. Her mother had taken that photo and dubbed it their "Ready to take on the World" pose. She smiled with love at it.

"We saved each other sis, and I would not have wanted anyone else on that journey"

"Me too. Now stop Lici before I burst into tears and ruin my makeup for dinner with my gorgeous hubby"

Both women sniffled loudly over the phone.

"Ok Lici gotta jet, I don't want to be late"

Felicity envied the ease with how Ana and her husband were around each other and the love they shared. Ana was right she deserved it too.

"Ok babe, say hi to Jake for me"

"Will do babe, he is itching to come for a visit. He misses you, we both do. Please call me as soon as you finish your date with the goss. I can't wait…..Omigosh I am sooooo excited"

"Yeah….so am I" Felicity replied unenthusiastically.

"Wow I think there was more enthusiasm in the wall just then"

"Oh stop you and get going I will talk to you soon"

"Ok honey but remember every juicy or boring detail must be given next time we speak ok?"

"Yes Mum I will tell you every gory detail tomorrow night, ok?"

Ana's laughter could be heard clearly as she hung up.

Felicity heaved a big sigh of defeat.

This 'date' would not end well.


End file.
